


His Emerald

by SlythindorMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythindorMalfoy/pseuds/SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His little gem is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own**   **Harry Potter and its associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**
> 
> A/N: Just a little one-shot that I finally decided to post here. It hasn't been betaed so please just ignore the mistakes etc.  **By the way this is SLASH, don't like, don’t read!**
> 
> * * *

 

"Come on Draco! Don't be such a boring prat! Stop sulking and let's just go have some fun!" Blaise Zabini said as he shoved Draco's shoulder. Draco gave him his best withering look even though he knew it wouldn't work. They were best friends for too damn long. It was his twenty sixth birthday today and Blaise was currently trying to convince him to go to a gay club, in the Muggle world, to celebrate. It annoyed him that Blaise was being so persistent. He just wanted to sulk alone goddammit! He deserved to after  _he_ left without even wishing him happy birthday. 

"It has nothing to do with me being a prat Blaise. I just don't want to go anywhere, now leave me alone." He said with a tone of finality. He mentally rolled his eyes as Blaise just stared at him with a raised brow.

"Draco, you are being ridiculous. It's your birthday and I'm not letting you spend it like this so we're going to the club whether you like it or not. I'll drop back at ten then we'll go." He stated and apparated out of the flat before Draco could protest.

Draco grumbled in annoyance as he flopped down on the sofa in the lavishly styled living room of his flat. He had moved here after the war not really wanting to return to the cold manor. He was twenty six years of age and loving his life. The backlash from the war didn't last too long as most people was just glad to be alive and to live in relative peace. It also helped that he had the perfect man in his life. Well, he was not too sure about that now as said man was not here, on his  _birthday_!

With an angry huff, he got off the chair and headed to his bedroom. He had to choose an outfit for tonight. It made no sense trying to deny Blaise, he would nag until he got his way. Draco had had enough experience with the dark Italian. It didn't take long for him to choose a perfect outfit, all his clothes were perfect after all. He laid it out on the chair next to his bed then hopped onto the bed for a little nap. He might need it to deal with Blaise later.

Draco was having a fantastic dream of holding onto a perfect ass while pounding into a tight, velvet heat. The person was moaning his name like a wanton whore and he was so close. Just as his dream self was about to explode he felt something heavy drop on top of him. He gasped in shock, suddenly awake and fruitlessly struggling to shake off whatever was on top of him. It was only when he stilled to catch his breath he heard the raucous laughter of his now ex best friend Blaise.

"Blaise you fucking prat! Get the fuck off me!" He shouted, bucking wildly in a futile attempt to get Blaise off.

"Oh but Draco, I thought you would love me on top of you." Blaise said in an annoying simpering voice. Draco growled in irritation. He was about to try another bucking attempt but Blaise hopped off him, still laughing like an idiot.

"What were you dreaming about Drakey?" Came another voice as the person entered the room. Draco shoved his face in his pillow and whimpered.

'Please don't be Pansy. Let that be someone else. Oh Merlin please!' He begged in his mind frantically. Blaise and Pansy were the worst people to go out with. They treated him like a child sometimes as if he didn't already have someone taking care of him. Someone who wasn't home right now when he should be! No, he was not going to think about  _him_  right now. With a soft groan, he got off the pillow and faced the two other occupants in the room. Even though he already knew it was Pansy, his face still fell when he saw her.

"Drakey dear, aren't you happy to see me?” Pansy asked in a false hurt voice and Draco wanted to cry.

"Why are you here already Blaise? I thought you said you were coming at 10?" He asked completely ignoring Pansy.

"It's half 10 Draco. So get up and get dressed or we're going to be late."

Draco gasped and looked at the clock. He didn't know he slept so long! It wasn't until he was in the shower that all of Blaise's words processed in his head. 'Going to be late? Late for what?' He thought. He hurried to finish bathing, telling himself he'd ask Blaise what he meant. That plan was soon dashed though because he was ambushed by Pansy as soon as he stepped into his bedroom. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was gay. Pansy had no understanding of the term privacy. He had barely gotten time to breathe before she had snatched the towel off his waist and quickly began throwing his clothes at him. If it wasn't for his expert seeker skills he was sure he'd have been buried in his clothes by now. He had dressed quickly, every time he paused too long Pansy gave him her death glare and he did not want to get on her bad side.

About half an hour later (Draco had never in his life dressed so quickly) they were preparing to apparate. Even though he had dressed in record time, Draco looked impeccable as always and he knew it. He had donned a light grey, long-sleeved shirt that was tight and showed off his abdominal muscles and leather pants that fit him like a second skin. On his feet were expensive Italian leather shoes. His hair fell around his face perfectly and it shone. He looked like a sex god and he loved it.

Soon enough they apparated to an alley close to the Muggle club. Draco had to go with Pansy since he had no clue where the two idiots chose to go. The walk to the club was short thank Merlin. They didn't have to stand in line because apparently Blaise knew the bouncer. Draco was confused as to how that was possible since Blaise was straight.

"Don't worry about it Draco." He said with a cryptic smile and Draco was even more confused. Blaise's previous words about 'being late' coming back to him. He didn't have a chance to think on it for long as he was dragged through the club. The music was a loud, techno beat and he could feel it vibrating through his body. He had thought Blaise and Pansy would drag him to the dance floor but they didn't. Draco gasped softly as Pansy grabbed his hand and dragged him past the dance floor into a separate room and sat him on an armchair in front of a stage, giving him a glare that obviously meant stay put before leaving. He dared not move. He couldn't see Blaise and realized he had obviously gone off somewhere.

'What are those two up to?' He wondered to himself. He glanced around finally taking in the room. It was a dark red, and was littered with other armchairs like his own and it was dimly lit. The stage in front of him had four poles, one in each corner and one directly in the center. Draco felt a shiver go up his spine. 'Somehow I just know this is going to be good.' He thought with a smile and settled himself in his chair. He wasn't going to question his friends anymore, just enjoy the night.

It was an hour later and Draco was becoming bored. The stage had been graced by a number of men dancing sensually and stripping. While Draco was aroused, it didn't really peak his interest. He was just about to get up and leave when all the lights in the room shut off.

"Mr. Malfoy." A sultry male voice said over an intercom as the lights gradually came back on only to stop at a dim setting. "I give you the crème de la crème. I give you...Emerald." The center light on the stage abruptly came on and the first strings of a song Draco knew (because  _he_  always played it) was called 'Genie in a Bottle' played throughout the room. Draco sat straight in his chair, intrigued.

A few seconds later Draco gasped as a being, because he didn't think a human could be that exquisite, slid sensually down the center pole, making his entry onto the stage. He stepped gracefully off the pole and his body immediately twisted and turned as if a slave to the music. Draco couldn't breathe. The being was clad only in a sheer green 'genie pants' and a green thong was seen clearly when his back was turned to Draco. Draco's cock was rigid. Long flowing raven locks caressed the pale back with each movement. Draco didn't think he'd seen anything more perfect.

The song had almost ended and Draco was wishing it never did. He didn't think he had blinked the entire time, afraid to miss even a second. Emerald was gyrating on the pole, his head thrown back facing Draco, eyes closed and pink, pouty lips open in apparent pleasure. Draco never thought he'd be jealous of an inanimate object. He was so hard now, he regretted wearing such tight pants because Merlin it hurt!

He gulped as Emerald suddenly got on all fours and crawled towards the end of the stage, directly in front of him, his bangs covering his eyes. Draco gripped the arms of the chair. 'Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!' He thought frantically. Emerald reached the end of the stage just as the last words of the song played, 'Come on and let me out'. Then Emerald flicked his bangs back and sent an air kiss right at Draco. He almost came because looking at him were sultry green eyes. Those green eyes that belonged to only one person in the world it seemed. Those green eyes he loved so much.

Draco had to restrain himself from calling out to Emerald as he exited at the back of the stage, giving Draco a final view of his perfect arse. Draco could barely think properly. He was not letting that beauty out of his sight again. No fucking way. He shot out of his chair and immediately began to make his way around the stage to the back. 

Draco discreetly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and squeezed past the two huge men to the back room. He passed all the half-naked men chatting and walked straight to the door at the other end. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and easily slipped into the room. He quickly took off the disillusionment charm and had barely gotten time to look around the room before he was shoved against the door and his lips were being attacked. When he felt like he couldn't breathe the other person backed off. Draco looked down and could only see those glittering, green orbs of his Harry. He didn't think, he just grabbed onto the pale face and repaid the favor, furiously attacking the perfect lips beneath his. Harry was moaning and undulating against him and Draco's self-control snapped. He growled and grabbed Harry's upper arms directing him over to the dressing room mirror and bent him over the counter.

"Please, please fuck me." Harry was moaning, wiggling his tempting backside which was still clad in the sheer pants.

"Oh I'm going to." Draco growled out as he placed a hard smack on a butt cheek, earning a yelp from its owner. He didn't have time to waste. With quick flicks of his wand, he locked and silenced the room before vanishing both their clothes. He stepped behind Harry and his breath caught. This was the arse he'd been gripping in all of his dreams. He groaned aloud.

"Hurry. Please." Harry whined and Draco snapped.

He quickly muttered a spell to lube up the perfect pink hole before him and threw the wand somewhere to the side. He lined himself up and without warning he slammed in, tearing carnal screams from both of them.

"Ungh!" Harry cried out as Draco mercilessly pounded into him. Draco went onto his toes a little bit and slammed in again, he knew he hit the right spot when Harry's back arched and he threw his head back and screamed.

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" Harry was chanting and Draco was in perfect agreement. Harry was so tight, so amazingly perfect. It was incredible! He quickened his pace more as he felt Harry's walls constantly squeezing him. He knew the brunette was close. Draco's legs were trembling and his vision was swimming, he was close as well. He plastered himself onto Harry's back and snaked his hand around to grab his cock, stroking it in time with his rapid thrusts.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out as Harry's thrusts picked up with the added stimulation. Harry was making a whining noise that was sending Draco insane.

"Ah! Fuck Draco! Fuck! FUCK!" Harry finally screamed and he slammed his arse hard into Draco's cock, his back bent impossibly and his head flew back as he screamed his orgasm to the world. Draco could feel the thick ropes of cum shooting out of Harry's cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Harry tightened more around him. He gripped on to the bony hips and snapped his forward, plunging his cock deep into the smaller body.

"Oh Harry! Fuck!" Draco shouted. The trembling in his legs increased and in a few short thrusts Draco felt his world come undone as his orgasm tore through him. He threw his head back shouting Harry's name as he rode out his orgasm. He then collapsed onto the man below him, both of them breathing heavily.

"Fuck baby. You were amazing." He murmured into the ear close to his mouth. He heard a soft chuckle before Harry replied.

"I always am love. I have to admit the whole dancing on stage thing was pretty erotic."

"Merlin baby it was. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You'll have to tell me how you, Blaise and Pansy pulled it off. I didn't even suspect it. I was actually mad at you for leaving without saying anything. “Draco murmured, nuzzling his love's neck.

"I knew you would be angry, I didn't mind though because it made all this even better." Harry said turning to face him and Draco smiled at his raven. "And don't worry I'll tell you how we pulled it off. Oh Dray, do you think you can apparate us home? I'm sure Blaise and Pansy wouldn't mind."

"Give me a minute babe." He replied. He still couldn't feel his legs yet.

"No problem love. Oh... and happy birthday." Harry said with a beaming smile.

Draco chuckled lightly before claiming those lips again. He loved his Emerald.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
